villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Zündapp
Professor Zündapp is the secondary antagonist of Pixar's 12th full-length animated feature film, Cars 2. He is a wanted weapons designer who works for Miles Axlerod in the latter's plots to turn the entire world against alternative fuels and make money out of it. He was portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann, who also played Hermann Fegelein in Downfall and Wolfgang von Strucker in the Marvel Cinematice Universe. Role Zündapp was first seen in an oil rig where he and his fellow Lemons murdered a British agent named Leland Turbo by having him crushed into a cube, much to the shock of Leland's friend Finn McMissile. Upon spotting McMissile, Zündapp orders his gang to kill him, but Zündapp escapes and fakes his death. As it turns out, Zündapp is plotting to sabotage the World Grand Prix, as he is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep everything intact. He even got his gang to murder an American agent Red "Torque" Redline after deducing him as McMissile's contact in Tokyo, though Redlin averted this by slipping classified information regarding to the plot onto Mater before his death, leaving McMissile and his partner Holley Shiftwell to mistake Mater as a secret agent. Upon realizing that Mater has got the classified info, Zündapp orders his Lemon gang to track down Mater, though the latter tags along with McMissile and Holley while learning more about the Lemon's plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix. During the second race in Porto Cosa, Mater goes undercover for the Lemons' meeting and soon learns of a horrible truth: Zündapp have created electromagnetic pulse weapons designed as Prix cameras that can ignite the alternative fuel Allinol, which may explain why many racers crashed during the first race in Tokyo. And with Allinol suspended, the world will have to resort back using oil, as the Lemons still own the largest oil reserves in the world. Following the sabotage of the second race, Zündapp receives his next order to kill Lightning McQueen (due to the latter's decision to use Allinol in the third race in London), much to Mater's shock. Eventually, Zündapp and his gang were able to track down Mater, McMissile and Holley before trapping them all before heading over to London. After having Grem and Acer to tie up Mater and the agents inside Big Ben to enact the final stage of their plan. As Zündapp fires up EMP beam on McQueen during the race, McQueen unexpectedly escapes unscathed, as it turns out that one of McQueen's friends Sarge switched the Allinol with organic fuel to avoid such an incident, just as Mater escapes to warn Mater. However, anticipating that it would fail and that Mater would escape, Zündapp implanted a bomb inside Mater's air filter in hopes that he would set it off to kill both McQueen and Mater. However, Mater uses his rocket booster to speed himself and McQueen out of range, much to Zündapp's anger. Upon being confronted by a freed Holley and McMissile, Zündapp panics and runs off to the harbor to escape with Tony Trihull (a battleship). However, McMissile snags Zündapp with several hooks before killing Tony with several mini-bombs, allowing him to capture Zündapp. After Mater explains the events to McQueen, McMissile angrily orders Zündapp to disarm the bomb, but Zündapp reveals that it can only be disarmed with a voice command by the one who activated it, and that neither Mater's nor Zündapp's are a match. This was confirmed when Mater tried to deactivate it, only for the timer to start in 5 minutes, and when Zündapp is forced to deactivate it, it only shortens it. Realizing that Zündapp is of no use, Holley angrily tasers Zündapp before helping the others finish off the other Lemons for good. Eventually, Mater soon realized that Axlerod is the true mastermind behind the plot, and confronted him by forcing him to deactivate the bomb to confirm his suspicions. With the plot exposed, Zündapp is presumed to be arrested along with Axlerod and the Lemons for conspiracy to commit crime, murder and embezzlement. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Genderless Category:Elitist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker